La Prophétie des Chimères
by Elmara
Summary: La suite de FF9, dans une Héra ravagée par les guerres. Un nouveau mal rôde sur la terre et les survivants les plus audacieux devrons malgré eux l’affronter
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Dagga-Beatrix (ou Lenne comme vous préférez lol)  
  
e-mail : lenne7792@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: Angst/Action/Aventure  
  
Source: Final Fantasy IX  
  
Discaimer: Les personnages de Final Fantasy IX ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Squaresoft (excepté les personnages que j'ai inventé comme...vous verrez bien ki lol)  
  
NDLA : Fan de FF9 je me suis lancée dans une aventure que l'ont peut considérer comme la suite de cet épisode. Alors par contre en ce qui concerne le prologue et l'histoire de Kuja, je l'ai écris lorsque je n'avais pas terminée le jeu. Ce qui explique mes erreurs sur son passé. Bonne lecture si vous désirez le faire du moins. Mais vous n'avez pas cliqué sur ce lien innocemment de tte façon lol !  
  
( La Prophétie des Chimères (  
  
Prologue  
  
La Tour des Ombres d'Elmarath demeurait seule au milieu des innombrables ruines qui la bordait . Jadis, se dressait en ces lieux la somptueuse cité d'Almenir. Mais au cours d'une terrible guerre opposant les survivants du Royaume perdu d'Alexandrie et les légions de l'Empire des Ténèbres, Almenir, la merveilleuse et la dernière des cités de ce monde avait connu destruction et chaos. Cependant, bien que la ville ait été réduite en cendre il y subsistait une tour. Cette dernière avait au cour des années, été occupée par des gobelins où autres esprits malfaisant. Mais ces temps étaient à présent révolus...et le dernier vestige de la cité oubliée, s'élevait à présent si imposante et indestructible, que même les créatures les plus abominables n'osaient s'y hasarder.  
  
La porte monumentale de la Salle du Grand Conseil s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer la lumière blafarde du jour. Le jeune homme entra avec hésitation dans l'immense pièce dont l' obscurité pesante était peu rassurante. Il sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans son grand manteau noir et ses long cheveux se soulever. N'osant faire un pas de plus, il scruta l'intérieur de la salle mais ne perçut rien de plus que l'infinie noirceur. Mais au bout que quelques secondes il commença à discerner d'étranges formes dont la plupart en décomposition se mouvaient dans sa direction. Cette vision le fit frissonner et il préféra se retourner, jugeant le spectacle des ruines moins angoissant. Angoissant ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature de craindre sa propre imagination. Au contraire, pratiquant la Magie Noire à la perfection et s'en servant tantôt pour accroître sa puissance, tantôt pour d'obscurs desseins, il s'étonna de cette soudaine faiblesse qui s'était brusquement emparée de lui. Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel. De sombres nuages s'amoncelaient. Un orage se préparait.  
  
« Les rayons du soleil ne reviendront plus jamais éclairer ces ruines», songea le jeune homme en soupirant.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il se tourna de nouveau vers la Tour et y pénétra comme si une force commandait sa volonté. A l'intérieur, l'air était quasiment irrespirable et l'atmosphère étouffante de l'extérieur était à côté de cela, une vrai bénédiction. Le jeune homme fit instinctivement un pas en arrière mais soudain la grande porte se referma brusquement derrière lui avec un claquement qui ébranla les murs de la salle. Le jeune homme sursauta et sentit son estomac se nouer. L'obscurité l'avait a présent entièrement enveloppé et il n'entendait plus le moindre son, mis à part celui des battements de son cœur. Un sentiment lui traversa l'esprit ! Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette tour rendre visite à son maître. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé une lettre quelques mois plus tôt lui ordonnant de venir le rejoindre dans la Tour des Ombres d'Elmarath pour traiter d'une importante affaire. Sans enthousiasme, il avait accepté sa demande car il craignait que ce fut pour subir la colère de son maître. La première fois qu'il s'était rendu à la tour, il n'avait pourtant ressenti aucune crainte. C'était au contraire de l'excitation à l'idée de découvrir le vrai visage de son nouveau maître. Mais il n'en avait rien vu et n'avait cessé d'entendre une voix glaciale et lugubre lui dicter son devoir et ses responsabilités. Il avait ensuite été confronté à toutes sortes d'épreuves mortelles dont il était sorti vivant mais cruellement blessé. Son maître lui avait annoncé par la suite qu'il était désormais apte à le servir. Sentant la vie lui échapper, le jeune homme avait voulu protester mais le puissant esprit lui avait assuré qu'il se remettrait de ses blessures. Le souvenir de l'atrocité des épreuves lui revint. Il n'aurait jamais du revenir ici. D'ailleurs il ignorait ce qui l'y avait amené. Le jeune homme fit volte face, se précipita vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir de toutes ses forces...mais en vain. Il poussa un soupir de désespoir et d'anxiété. Il se retourna lentement et inspira profondément pour tacher de se calmer. Pourquoi craindrait-il son propre maître ? Il avait suivi tout au long des années ses missions à la lettre, et n'avait point commis d'erreur. Il était même devenu un mage surpuissant et quasiment indestructible. Il n'avait donc rien à redouter. Son assurance reprit le dessus. Comme brusquement revenu à lui, il s'étonna même de cet instant de faiblesse et sourit aux ténèbres. C'est alors qu'une voix puissante et sinistre s'éleva.  
  
_Approche, lui dit-elle  
  
Sans hésiter une seule seconde, le jeune homme avança dans sa direction. Des torches s'allumèrent comme par magie sur son passage. Il les observa et constata qu'elles provenaient de la gueule de statues de Dragons en pierre. Il se souvint que cet accueil quelque peu chaleureux l'avait diverti. La lueur des flammes éclaira faiblement la salle mais suffirent à le rassurer un peu. Il progressa jusqu'au trône de son maître, vide naturellement mais laissé ainsi afin que l'on tienne compte de sa puissance. Le jeune homme se mit immédiatement à genoux et baissa la tête.  
  
_Vous m'avez fait appeler, Maître Asgaroth. Que puis-je faire cette fois-ci pour vous servir ?  
  
_Relève-toi Kuja , lui répondit la voix, je suis fier de toi.  
  
Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de joie.  
  
_F...fier de moi ? balbutia t'il  
  
_Oui, jusqu'à présent, tu as réussi avec succès toutes les missions que je t'avais confiées ! Tu es parvenu à faire bien plus que tous mes anciens serviteurs réunis. Néanmoins, cela ne m'étonnait pas venant de toi.  
  
_Je vous remercie Grand Seigneur. Mais sachez que tant que je vous servirai, je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas échouer.  
  
_Je n'en doute pas, mais pour ce qui est te faire confiance...je connais ton passé Kuja. Tu as été créé tout comme beaucoup d'autres par Garland. Tout génome était censé être dépourvu d'âme et de caractère, mais toi tu étais différent. « L'Ange de la mort ». N'était-ce pas ainsi que Garland te surnommait ? A l'annonce de son ancien surnom, Kuja releva lentement la tête mais resta interdit. Asgaroth poursuivit.  
  
_C'était toi qu'il avait désigné pour le servir. Il devait déjà se douter de l'étendue de ta puissance et il n'avait pas eu tort en fin de compte. Cependant il était une chose qu'il ignorait, ton indépendance. Tu cherchas tout de même à la lui cacher le mieux que tu pouvais et a lui obéir. Mais au fil du temps, tu te détachas progressivement de ses ordres et tu fini par réaliser tes propres désirs. Garland le constata et surveilla tes actes même s'il te faisait encore confiance. Vint alors le jour où il estima que tu avais fait ton temps et qu'à présent, un autre devait prendre ta place. Il avait choisit un jeune génome nommé Djidane...ton ennemis ! Lorsque tu appris cette affreuse nouvelle, tu entra dans une colère terrible. Car tu venais de prendre conscience que ton orgueil excessif t'avais dupé. Toi qui en étais venu à te croire immortel et même à te prendre pour le maître du monde...Tout ceci n'avait jamais existé que dans ton esprit. En vérité tu étais encore loin de dominer la terre ! Tu venais seulement de te rappeler que tu n'étais qu'une vulgaire « machine » de chair et de sang, pitoyablement destinée à servir une personne noble et puissante, et à s'éteindre après une existence misérablement courte. Sentant cette triste et lamentable fin approcher, tu décidas d'entraîner Terra dans ta chute. Garland avait commit une erreur impardonnable en te sous-estimant. Tu n'étais certes qu'un vulgaire génome, mais il aurait du apprendre à te craindre. Malheureusement pour lui, il était trop tard pour réfuter ses dires, et sans aucune pitié, tu lui ôta la vie dans la destruction de Terra. Lorsque ta rage démoniaque fut apaisée, tu décida à bout de forces d'attendre la mort à Ifa. Mais Djidane et ses compagnons vinrent te combattre et l'Ange de la mort fut vaincu. Necron s'opposa alors à eux mais ils en virent à bout et à sa mort, ils disparurent sains et sauf hors de se monde. Mais toi, tu resta ainsi, mourrant au pied de l'arbre Ifa...jusqu'à que je te redonne la vie.  
  
Kuja ferma les yeux. Il tenta de se remémorer son passé, en vain. Depuis sont retour à la vie, il ne demeurait dans son esprit que quelques parcelles de son passé qui s'effaçaient rapidement pour ne laisser place qu'au néant. Il avait a plusieurs reprise essayé de se souvenir de choses plus importantes qui avaient marquées sa vie mais à force d'échouer, il avait abandonné. Son histoire telle que lui avait raconté son maître le laissait perplexe. Il ne pouvait savoir s'il disait la vérité.  
  
« Il aurait très bien pu depuis mon réveil, en profiter pour corrompre ma mémoire que cette atroce amnésie ne cesse de ronger . », songea t'il  
  
Le fait de ne pas pouvoir connaître avec certitude la réalité l'irrita profondément. Mais tôt où tard il saurait. Et cela était une chose dont il pouvait être sûr.  
  
_A présent tu sais pourquoi je t'ai choisis, reprit la voix sombre d'Asgaroth.  
  
Un air de fierté s'afficha sur le visage Kuja. A présent toute crainte à l'égard de son maître avait disparut. Son ancienne personnalité reprenait le dessus.  
  
_ Oui. Car vous avez toujours sut que j'ai été crée pour faire de grande choses. Je me suis révolté contre mon destin et j'ai tué mon propre maître. L'ange se rebellant contre son dieu, dit-il solennellement, quel acte si grand et audacieux que voilà !  
  
_Tout à fait. Mais de toute façon qui ne voudrais pas de quelqu'un comme toi pour le servir ? En connaissant ton passé obscur je doute néanmoins de ta fidélité. Mais sache que si tu en venais à te retourner contre moi jeune homme, tu le paierai très cher de ton existence, gronda la voix. Tu es certes un mage très puissant, mais ton énergie et ton savoir se limite bien en-dessous des miens. Retiens bien ceci, toute tentative de lutte contre moi sera inutile aussi bien pour toi que pour tout autre être vivant ayant le cran de m'affronter ! Kuja sourit intérieurement. Il avait déjà entendu le même genre de discours il y a quelques années. Toutefois, il évita d'extérioriser son amusement. _Bien, continua la voix de son maître plus doucement, je vais à présent t'annoncer ta nouvelle mission. Son importance est fondamentale et tu ne doit en aucun cas faillir. Elle ne ressemble à nulle autres que je t'avaient confiées auparavant. Celle-ci est unique. As-tu déjà entendu parler du manuscrit de Telarion ? Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant.  
  
_Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Mais j'ignore ce que représente ce manuscrit.  
  
_D'après la légende, il aurait un lien avec La Chimère Oubliée, Telarion. Je ne sais si cette légende est exacte mais le seul moyen de le vérifier serait d'avoir ce manuscrit entre les mains. Ton rôle consiste donc à le retrouver. Kuja fronça les sourcils.  
  
_Mais...vous n'êtes même pas certain de son existence ! Je ne peux partir à la recherche d'un rêve ! Il vous faut d'avantages de preuves. Avant tout, savez-vous au moins en quoi La Chimère Oubliée vous sera utile ?  
  
_Silence, jeune insolent ! Souviens-toi à qui tu parle avant de me donner des ordres ! s'écria soudainement la voix. Ce manuscrit existe. J'ai consulté nombres d'Archives et les orbes m'ont révélés des visions claires à son sujet. Il se trouve quelque part en ce monde. Asgaroth s'adoucit.  
  
_Je suis persuadé que tu parviendra à le retrouver. Tu es assez puisant et intelligent pour cela, ajouta t'il amusé.  
  
Kuja sentit la colère monter en lui. Il avait toujours ressentit une haine particulièrement farouche envers ceux qui se riaient de lui, qu'ils soient Maîtres ou simples mendiants. Afin d'éviter qu'Asgaroth croise son regard noir, le jeune homme tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir lorsque la voix reprit une dernière fois.  
  
_Avant de me quitter Kuja, prends ceci.  
  
Le jeune homme regarda ses mains et y vit une lumière bleu apparaître. Puis celle-ci se matérialisa pour donner forme à une épée. Il l'observa un instant fasciné. Elle était grande et magnifique. Sa splendide lame de Mithril était parcourue de runes majestueusement gravées et son éclat semblait chasser l'obscurité.  
  
_Ceci est l'arme de dernier recourt que doit toujours porter sur soi un serviteur de mon Ordre. A présent part.  
  
Kuja remercia rapidement son maître puis se tourna et avança jusqu'à porte monumentale de la salle. Tandis qu'il l'ouvrit, un vent frais s'engouffra dans son manteaux. Il arrangea ses long cheveux d'argent et sonda une dernière fois les ténèbres de la tour au moment où un éclair déchirait le ciel. Puis il retraversa rapidement les ruines de la cité d'Almenir sous la pluie battante, jusqu'à rejoindre son dragon d'argent.  
  
_En avant mon bon Narmesis. Emmène-moi jusqu'à la belle ville de Valmendir. Peux être trouverons-nous des réponses.  
  
Le dragon obéit et prit avec grâce son envol dans les airs. Kuja soupira. Asgaroth ne lui avait donné aucun renseignement utile sur cette importante mission. Il fallait qu'il agisse de lui même. Et dans un monde si vaste, la tache n'allait pas être simple. Un autre sentiment plus obscur surgit alors dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais vu le vrai visage de son nouveau maître. Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle il se cachait. Peut être avait-il acquis tellement de sagesse et de puissance qu'il était devenu un Dieu ! Il avait songé à cette hypothèse plusieurs fois. Mais une chose au moins était sûre ! Ce n'était pas qu'un simple mortel. Pour Kuja, restait maintenant à connaître ses véritables desseins. Cela lui ferait certainement prendre un risque, mais qu'importe. Il ne tarderait pas à les découvrir. 


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Dagga-Beatrix (ou Lenne comme vous préférez lol)  
  
e-mail : lenne7792@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: Angst/Action/Aventure  
  
Source: Final Fantasy IX  
  
Discaimer: Les personnages de Final Fantasy IX ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Squaresoft (excepté les personnages que j'ai inventé comme...vous verrez bien ki lol)  
  
NDLA : Fan de FF9 je me suis lancée dans une aventure que l'ont peut considérer comme la suite de cet épisode. Alors par contre en ce qui concerne le prologue et l'histoire de Kuja, je l'ai écris lorsque je n'avais pas terminée le jeu. Ce qui explique mes erreurs sur son passé. Bonne lecture si vous désirez le faire du moins. Mais vous n'avez pas cliqué sur ce lien innocemment de tte façon lol !  
  
Chapitre premier  
  
Freyja releva lentement les yeux et scruta attentivement les alentours. Un soleil rougeoyant se levait sur l'immense plaine. Tout semblait calme et hormis le bruit du vent soufflant dans les roseaux, aucun frémissement suspect n'était perceptible. Restant sur ses gardes, la jeune guerrière prit son hallebarde à deux mains se préparant à une éventuelle attaque. Elle avança prudemment sentant la brume s'effilocher sous ses pas. Soudain, une petite main hésitante agrippa sa tunique.  
  
_M'dame Freyja...  
  
Tirée de sa concentration, Freyja tressaillit et se retourna. Elle vit un jeune mage noir serré contre elle, tremblant de peur.  
  
_Bibi ! murmura-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Elle s'agenouilla et prit le petit mage par les mains.  
  
_Pardonnez-moi m'dame Freyja, balbutia t'il. Mais comprenez. Cela fait des jours que nous traversons des forêts décharnées et des marécages sinistres ! Les créatures qui les peuplent sont toujours plus terribles ! Je ne comprends pas ! Est-ce donc cela qu'est devenue Héra ? Freyja lui sourit tristement.  
  
_Tu as raison d'avoir peur et tu n'as pas à te justifier. Mais rassure-toi, notre monde n'a pas entièrement sombré dans les ténèbres...pas encore !  
  
_Je l'espère. Seulement il y a encore autre chose...  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Djidane, Steiner, Eiko, mademoiselle Dagga et les autres...ils me manquent plus que jamais ! Pourvus qu'ils ne leur soient rien arrivé.  
  
_Non. Ils sont encore en sécurité ne t'en fais pas.  
  
Freyja repensa à leur dernière aventure. Ils étaient tous à l'époque une équipe soudée. Ils avaient combattus ensemble et affrontés nombres de périls. Resteraient à tout jamais gravés dans leur mémoire leur lutte terrible contre la Reine Branet ainsi que l'épouvantable et continuel affrontement face à Kuja, le plus redoutable de leurs ennemis. C'est avant tout l'esprit de solidarité résidant en eux qui leur avaient permit d'en venir à bout. Peu importe d'où ils venaient, la jeune guerrière les avaient tous considérés comme ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait toujours admirée l'enjouement et la détermination de Djidane, le sang-froid de la princesse Dagga, la bravoure de Tarask, la sensibilité et la puissance de Bibi ainsi que chaque traits de personnalité des autres membres du groupe. Mais c'était surtout l'évolution de cette histoire d'amour entre Dagga et Djidane qui l'avait le plus touchée. Elle, Freyja Crescent, grande Chevalière de l'Ordre du Dragon qui depuis bien avant cette quête était considérée par les siens comme un exemple de puissance et de témérité, possédait en réalité une âme et un cœur fragile que la peine tout comme la souffrance des autres avait toujours ébranlés. Sensible à l'amour, elle avait certes connut l'âme sœur auprès de son jeune maître Fratley. Cependant, attiré par le désir de découvrir le monde, ce dernier l'avait quittée, lui promettant néanmoins de s'en retourner auprès d'elle. Mais il n'était jamais revenu. A son tour, la jeune guerrière partit donc à travers le monde pour le rechercher, malheureusement en vain. Durant tout ce temps jusqu'à sa dernière aventure, la tristesse ne l'avait jamais quittée. Et lorsqu'elle rencontra de nouveau Fratley à Clayra, il lui révéla qu'en proie à une amnésie profonde, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'elle. Dès lors, le chagrin de Freyja céda au désespoir.  
  
Néanmoins, elle ne perdit pas courage et continua à se battre malgré sa terrible affliction. Toutefois, Fratley lui-même ne pouvait toujours être à la hauteur. Malgré sa force et son endurance légendaires qui lui permirent nombres de fois d'échapper à des embuscades et de terrasser avec une relative aisance ses adversaires, il ne put lutter contre sa faiblesse ce jour-là. Un bref moment d'inattention le rendit à la merci de ses ennemis et cette erreur lui coûta la vie. En apprenant la mort de son bien-aimé, Freyja sombra dans la plus profonde des peines. Mais elle évita le mieux qu'elle le pouvait de l'extériorisé, quoique quelques larmes l'eussent trahis. Et c'est ainsi que lorsque Dagga et Djidane se retrouvèrent sains et saufs à la fin de ce périple, elle leur souhaita beaucoup de bonheur, sentant son cœur s'apaiser de la perte de son amour.  
  
Aujourd'hui, cinq ans après l'aventure, Freyja allait de nouveau affronter le mal. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait découvert l'existence d'une nouvelle entité maléfique qui siègerait dans un endroit encore inconnu de l'ancienne Héra, appelée plus communément « Les Terres Oubliées ». Cette partie du monde avait été nommée ainsi à la suite des grandes guerres ayant fait rage durant les quatre dernières années. Freyja, Djidane, Dagga, Bibi et leurs amis en étaient miraculeusement sortit indemne puis avaient décidés de s'installer dans quelques hameaux paisible de la nouvelle Héra en attendant la construction de la prochaine Alexandrie. Mais ce temps de quiétude n'avait comme toujours, pas duré.  
  
*  
**  
  
Un jour, alors que Freyja marchait dans la forêt pour reposer son esprit, un gémissement plaintif à quelques pas d'elle attira son attention. Elle écarta doucement les feuillages et vit le corps d'un vieillard étalé sur le sol. Le malheureux avait le torse à vif et les jambes calcinées. Ses vieux vêtements partaient en lambeaux dont certains se mélangeaient à la chair. Sa respiration était faible et son souffle rauque. Il vivait encore mais sa vie n'était qu'affaire de minutes. Freyja s'approcha du vieil homme et s'agenouilla près de lui.  
  
_Qui vous à fait cela ? lui demanda t'elle. Les yeux roulant dans ses orbites, le vieillard gémit.  
  
_Une ombre démoniaque...non, une engeance terrible. Celui qui nous détruira tous !  
  
_De qui parlez-vous ?  
  
Comme seule réponse, le malheureux lui tendit un bout de parchemin froissé avant de succomber à ses blessures. Freyja le regarda avec pitié.  
  
_Oser s'en prendre à un vieil homme sans défense. Quel acte odieux et lâche ! Puis elle déplia le parchemin. Sur le papier jaunit et taché de sang, il y avait inscrit un message dont l'écriture était penchée et maladroite.  
  
« Un nouveau mal rôde sur Héra. Mais tous les fléaux que nous avons put endurés au cours des siècles ne représentent rien à côté de ce qui nous attend. Surgit des abysses, il est un démon dont personne n'ose s'approcher ni prononcer le nom. Il règne en maître dans un endroit des Terres Oubliées qui me reste malheureusement inconnu. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que ses désirs vont bien au-delà de la destruction du monde ou d'en devenir le maître absolu. Il l'aurait certainement déjà fait s'il en avait eut la volonté. Je ne peux encore connaître son but final mais je sais que nombre de renseignements qui lui seront utiles, demeurent entre les mains de ce qu'il reste de ma famille. Il engage parfois des assassins pour le servir. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai effectué nombres de recherches à son sujet. Mais je sais que dans peu, sa magie destructrice ou ses serviteurs me rattraperons et me tueront pour éviter que je prévienne les populations du danger. Il en sera certainement ainsi pour mon frère et ma jeune nièce Lunaria. Cette maudite créature à déjà éliminée toute ma famille et ses deux personnes sont les seules qui me reste. Leur maison se trouve à l'Est de l'ancienne Héra, proche des ruines de Bloumecia. Je crains en particulier pour la santé de Lunaria. De sa fragilité et son innocence, elle sera une cible parfaite à saisir. Je vous en prie qui que vous soyez, protégez-la...sauvez-la.   
Elrick Alnirion »  
  
Freyja relut attentivement la lettre puis décida d'aller la porter à la jeune Lunaria en question. Avant son départ, elle prévint Djidane, Dagga et ses amis de cette sombre affaire mais malgré leur insistance, préféra partir seule afin d'éviter de les exposer aux terrible danger qui courait. L'unique exception valut pour Bibi qu'elle considérait toujours comme son protégé. Tous deux quittèrent alors la nouvelle Héra pour s'aventurer dans les « Terres Oubliées ».  
  
*  
**  
  
A présent cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils progressaient dans des paysages sordides ou désolés, en combattant des créatures abominables qui ne cessaient de les affaiblir. En regardant sur elle, Freyja réalisa qu'ils n'avaient presque plus de remèdes et que Bibi risquait d'être à cour d'énergie dans peu. Le jeune mage considéra les lieux.  
  
_ Nous ne devrions plus être très loin de la maison de M'zelle Lunaria à présent.  
  
_Tu as raison. Bloumecia est proche. Allons Bibi, repartons. Reste près de moi, je te protégerai.  
  
Bibi acquiesça et se remit en marche aux côtés de Freyja. Ils avancèrent sans échanger un mot de peur d'attirer l'attention de créatures hostiles. Au détour d'une zones marécageuse, ils entendirent soudain un sifflement aigu précédent le bruit sec de roseaux que l'on brise. Bibi tressaillit et serra sa canne de mage contre lui en préparant un sort. Freyja se mis en garde, pointant la lame de son hallebarde en direction des roseaux. En cet endroit, les marais étaient gigantesques et impénétrables. Absolument tout pouvait donc en surgir. Bibi sentit la magie fuser de ses mains et s'écouler le long de sa canne. Des étincelles électriques en jaillirent. Le bruissement su corps d'un reptile cherchant à se frayer un chemin parvint à leurs oreilles. Freyja hocha la tête. Elle savait à présent à quel ennemis ils avaient à faire. La confrontation était inévitable. Elle se rapprocha encore jusqu'à arriver à moins d'un mètre des ajoncs couchés. Fixant le moindre mouvement de son adversaire, la jeune guerrière ne vit pas Bibi reculer et réalisa trop tard son erreur. Surgit des roseaux, une créature effrayante créature mi-dragon, mi-serpent, s'interposa entre eux. Connaissant l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs, Freyja ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attaquer. Prenant son élan, elle s'élança dans les airs puis jeta de toutes ses forces son hallebarde sur le monstre qui cria de douleur lorsque la lame lui entama les chairs. Avec souplesse, la jeune guerrière se laissa retomber sur le sol en arrachant son arme du corps de son ennemi. Mais cela ne suffit pas à l'affaiblir. Se reprenant rapidement, la créature décida de lancer une contre-attaque à Freyja. Elle s'éleva de tout sa hauteur au dessus de la jeune femme et concentra sa magie. Freyja tenta de réagir mais ses jambes lui firent comprendre que c'était impossible. Elle assista alors impuissante au torrent de flammes qui se déversa sur elle. L'impact lui coupa le souffle et la plaqua au sol. S'attendant à ce que le feu la dévore, la jeune guerrière sentit son cœur menacer de se rompre et les sueurs froides l'envahir. Les flammes dansaient au-dessus d'elle et semblaient se rapprocher toujours plus de leur victime. Pourtant, à l'instant ou elles commençaient à lécher ses vêtements, Freyja sentit sa peur diminuer pour faire place à la colère. Elle n'avait pas lutté durant toutes ses années pour mourir si pitoyablement. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Mais comment ?! Au fur et à mesure qu'elle pensait cela, le feu s'écarta puis disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Encore secouée, la jeune femme se redressa en titubant et constata que le monstre était à présent tourné vers Bibi. Elle comprit alors la cause de sa libération. Le jeune mage venait de lui sauver la vie.  
  
Furieux d'avoir manqué sa première proie, la créature décréta d'en finir rapidement avec ce petit gêneur . De sa gueule de dragon jaillit un tourbillon verdâtre qui frappa Bibi de plein fouet. Le petit mage tituba. Le choc n'avait pas été assez puissant pour le tuer. Brandissant sa canne dont les lueurs électriques couraient toujours de l'extrémité jusqu'au manche, il lança le dernier sort que son énergie lui permettait. Surgit du néant, la foudre frappa à cinq reprise le monstre avec une virulence extraordinaire. La bête rugit et s'affaissa sur elle-même. Heureux d'en être venu à bout, Bibi tenta de rejoindre Freyja, ignorant le monstre qui se redressait derrière lui.  
  
_Bibi ! s'écria Freyja  
  
Mais il était trop tard. Levant sa puissante patte griffue au dessus de sa victime, la créature l'abattit sur le jeune mage qui fut propulsé dans les airs avant de revenir s'écrouler sur le sol. Apercevant le petit corps inerte, Freyja sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. L'ire se liant à la tristesse, la jeune guerrière fonça vers son ennemis, hallebarde levée, sa vie lui important peu à présent.  
  
_Misérable lâche ! Tu ose t'en prendre aux plus faibles que toi ! Viens plutôt affronter un adversaire à ta taille !  
  
D'un geste vif, elle enfonça profondément son arme dans le l'abdomen de la bête. Mais à sa grande surprise le monstre ne bougea pas. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de flammes et dévoilant un sourire carnassier, il s'apprêta à lui planter ses griffes dans la gorge. En proie à une nouvelle paralysie, la jeune femme regarda avec horreur la mort arriver. Un hurlement suraigu retentit. Freyja tomba à genoux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux. Le monstre était transpercé au corps par deux lames dentelées empoisonnées. Le sang vert ruisselait de ses blessures jusqu'au bout de sa queue de serpent. La créature gémissait de douleur et ses plaies s'élargissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle se débattait. Enfin, les deux lames se retirèrent, lui arrachant un dernier cri qui l'acheva. Une fois à terre, le cadavre de la bête révéla le visage de son agresseur. Debout, devant le corps du semi-dragon qui la séparait de Bibi et Freyja, se tenait une jeune fille. Elle portait dans sa main gauche un grand bâton dont l'extrémité se terminait en une demi-lune dentelée. Le sang verdâtre s'égouttant des deux lames, indiquait qu'il s'agissait bien de l'arme qui avait abattu la créature. Le poison rouge dont en étaient imprégnées les pointes s'était révélé fatal. Freyja observa la jeune inconnue. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe légère en tissus grège. Sa taille mince était mise en valeur par une cordelette de fil tressé en argent. Reliée par une fibule en or représentant un dragon, sa grande cape blanche flottait derrière elle. Son visage était d'une incroyable beauté. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond reflétaient sa jeunesse et sa pureté. Mais cet éclat intense qui luisait en eux, symbolisaient clairement l'ardeur guerrière qui coulait dans les veines de la jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux châtains parsemés d'or, retombaient en ondulant le long de ses épaules jusqu'à sa ceinture. Dès qu'elle aperçut le petit corps sans vie de Bibi et Freyja assise auprès de lui, guère en meilleure santé, la jeune femme se précipita vers eux.  
  
_Par les Dieux, vous êtes blessés ! Je vous ai vu lutter contre ce monstre. Lorsque j'ai compris que vous étiez réellement en danger, j'ai accourut pour vous aider.  
  
Elle considéra Bibi. Son regard pris une expression de détresse. Elle chercha son pouls mais en vain.  
  
_Malheureusement, je crains être arrivée trop tard. Le coup porté par le Serlphyn à été puissant mais il n'aurait pas dû lui infliger un telle léthargie. A-t-il été infecté auparavant pour une toxine ou un poison ?  
  
Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Freyja. Elle avait vu le jeune mage être frappé par un tourbillon verdâtre. Elle comprenait à présent la raison pour laquelle le souffle ne l'avait pas blessé instantanément. Il l'avait empoisonné. Versant une larme, elle prit dans ses bras le corps inanimé de son petit protégé.  
  
_Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas été assez forte pour t'aider Bibi. Mais...mais je t'en prie ne me quitte pas...pas maintenant ! Si tu part alors je ne suis plus digne de vivre ! Un douce main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
_Si vous ne l'avez pas sauvé, c'est parce que vous ne le pouviez pas. Vous avez également subit de grandes blessures et vous êtes épuisée. Tenez, prenez ceci.  
  
Elle sourit et lui tendit une potion. Freyja la remercia et porta d'une main tremblante le breuvage à ses lèvres. La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Bibi et soutenant sa tête, lui fit boire un antidote ainsi que plusieurs autres puissants remèdes de guérison. Au bout d'un instant, la poitrine du jeune mage se souleva. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Soupirant de soulagement, Freyja l'aida doucement à s'asseoir.  
  
_Oh...ma tête ! M'dame Freyja c'est vous ? Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené. Si vous saviez ! Je me suis sentit plonger dans les ténèbres. Je luttais mais je ne parvenais à me défaire de emprise. C'était atroce. Je me suis sentit si faible.  
  
_Oublie cela, c'est terminé. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi qu'il faut remercier. Tu te sens mieux ?  
  
_Oui...enfin, je crois.  
  
Freyja se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui prit les mains.  
  
_J'ignore encore qui vous êtes, mais je vous suis plus que jamais reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous nous avez sauvés la vie à deux reprise, l'une en nous arrachant des griffes du Serlphyn, l'autre en tirant de justesse mon compagnon de la mort. Vous ne semblez pas utiliser la magie mais vous semble posséder une expérience élevée en l'art de la guerre et de la discrétion.  
  
_Mon nom est Lunaria Alnirion. Je suis Chevalière Dragon. Oh bien sûr, il est entièrement normal que vous soyez étonnés de cette révélation, dit-elle amusée des visages stupéfiés des deux jeunes gens. Je suis en effet la seule humaine à combattre sous cet Ordre. Et moi, en qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
  
Heureuse mais encore abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Freyja se releva et tendit une main amicale à la jeune fille  
  
_Si vous êtes bien celle que vous prétendez être, alors vous incarnez la personne que nous recherchons. Je m'appelle Freyja Crescent et voici Bibi Ornitier, mon jeune compagnon mage noir.  
  
_Freyja Crescent ! s'écria Lunaria à son tour ébahie. Alors c'est bien vous la grande Chevalière Dragon qui contribua à sauver le monde. Je ne pensait jamais avoir l'opportunité de vous rencontrer un jour ! C'est absolument merveilleux que vous soyez encore en vie ! Monsieur Bibi, c'est également un honneur.  
  
Intimidé, le jeune mage n'osa rien dire et s'inclina  
  
_oui en effet, au cour de la grande guerre contre les légions de l'Empire des Ténèbres, nombres de personnes me connaissant, se mirent à croire que j'avais périt dans cette bataille. affirma Freyja gênée. Heureusement mes amis étaient tous là, y comprit Bibi qui combattus courageusement. Mais tant d'innocents périrent.  
  
_L'essentiel est que vous ayez survécus, vous et vos compagnons. Ajouta Lunaria reprenant son calme. Durant ces cinq dernières années, bien des évènements ont eut lieux. J'imagine surtout que pour vous venant de chasser le mal de cette planète, cela à du être particulièrement dur et enrageant de devoir à nouveau recommencer. Mais par chance vous n'étiez pas seuls pour lutter. J'ai conscience que beaucoup ont sacrifiés leur vie dans cette acharnement. Le jeune fille baissa les yeux et soupira.  
  
_L'un d'eux était mon maître. Il me sauva en se sacrifiant. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il à fait pour moi. Malgré cela, je dois apprendre à rester forte...même si cela est parfois insurmontable.  
  
_ C'est exact. Moi aussi j'ai du affronter la perte d'êtres aimés et je comprends ce que vous ressentez. C'est un grand apprentissage que de surpasser ses émotions.  
  
_Si l'on se laisse envahir par la tristesse, alors la faiblesse s'empare de nous...et nous mène à notre perte . Mais oublions cela pour l'instant ! Pour quelle raison vous êtes vous lancés à ma recherche ?  
  
Freyja baissa la tête, embarrassée. Elle avait devant elle une jeune file courageuse, déterminée, qui, malgré son jeune âge avait combattus nombres d'ennemis redoutables. Elle avait également devant elle une enfant dont le cœur était brisé par la perte d'un être cher. La jeune guerrière fut prise de pitié. Lunaria était déjà profondément affectée par de terribles tourments, identiques aux siens. Elle n'aurait jamais voulut qu'une personne fragile ou aimée ressente ce qu'elle avait éprouvé. Pourtant, cette jeune fille en avait prit droit le chemin. Et aujourd'hui il fallait qu'elle lui annonce malgré elle, la mort du dernier de ses parents. Cela risquerai de la faire sombrer dans une peine encore plus profonde mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait lui avouer. Elle sortit de l'une de ses poches le parchemin et le tint un instant entre ses mains, masquant ses yeux sous son chapeau pour dissimuler sa tristesse. Constatant son malaise, Lunaria se rapprocha d'elle, anxieuse, tachant de percevoir son visage.  
  
_Freyja...  
  
La jeune guerrière ouvrit la bouche mais resta sans voix. Comme seule réponse, elle lui tendit la lettre. La jeune fille la prit avec hésitation et la déplia. Elle parcourut les lignes du regard mais à la lecture des dernier mots, son teint pâlit.  
  
_Elrick Alnirion. Souffla t'elle.  
  
Freyja rougit d'embarras.  
  
_Que signifie cela ?! s'alarma Lunaria. Vous le savez, dites-le moi ! Qu'est-il arrivé à mon oncle ? Répondez !  
  
Bibi vint se tenir près de Freyja et tenta de lui redonner courage. Enfin, cette dernière prit la parole.  
  
_Il y a un mois de cela, j'ai trouvé sans le vouloir, le corps d'un vieillard agonisant dans une forêt. J'ai tenté de lui venir en aide mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Dans ses derrières minutes, il me prévint qu'un nouveau maléfice courrait sur Héra. Malheureusement sa vie le quitta trop tôt pour qu'il puisse m'en dire davantage. Mais avant de mourir il me donna la preuve écrite justifiant ce mal que vous tenez à présent entre vos main. Les dernières lignes de cette lettre vous étant destinées, j'ai compris alors que l'homme qui l'avait écrite était votre oncle...le même homme qui gisait dès lors à mes pieds. Accompagnée de Bibi, je suis donc partie à votre recherche dans l'espoir de vous trouver pour vous apporter ce parchemin et vous prévenir du grave danger qui vous menaçait. Mais je ne pensais pas vous enfoncer dans votre chagrin. J'ignorai que votre âme était déjà... meurtrie par la peine...pardonnez-moi, je ne le voulais pas !  
  
_Vous n'y êtes pour rien, au contraire. la rassura Lunaria d'une voix douce. Il en est à moi de m'excuser après tous les risques que vous avez encourus pour moi. J'ai eu tort de m'emporter, je n'étais pas à ma place. Maintenant que j'ai compris quel mal me pourchasse, je me sens quelque peu soulagée. Oui, soulagée. Grâce à vous je sais désormais que la plus terrible entité maléfique cherche à me tuer. Mais cela ne fait rien. Je resterai sur mes gardes et je me préparerai à la combattre, plutôt que de vivre dans l'insouciance et de me faire prendre par faiblesse.  
  
Bibi se rapprocha d'elle  
  
_M'zelle Lunaria...oh vous pleurez ! Moi aussi j'ai vécu bien des épreuves et je vous comprend. Mais si vous le désirez, nous pouvons vous soutenir et vous protéger jusqu'à que les ténèbres régnant de cette terre soit entièrement anéanties.  
  
Lunaria ravala ses larmes et esquissa un sourire  
  
_Tu es brave petit mage et tu connais le monde bien mieux que moi. Soit, si vous désirez encore risquer votre vie pour la mienne sachez que j'en ferai autant pour vous. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Mais si je peux avoir la chance de découvrir l'amitié auprès de vous, alors j'accepte votre offre.  
  
La jeune fille se tourna vers Freyja et rosit.  
  
_Acceptez-vous notre décision Dame Freyja ? demanda t'elle hésitante  
  
La jeune guerrière éclata de rire  
  
_Arrêtons les formalité Lunaria, elles n'ont pas lieu d'être. Bibi à parlé sagement et ma décision était également de t'accompagner, non en temps que protecteur mais amie. Lunaria acquiesça avec soulagement mais remarqua que le visage de Freyja s'était rembrunit.  
  
_Qui y a-t-il ?  
  
_Lunaria, tu as mentionnée le mal qui dominait Héra comme si pour toi il t'était bien connut. Si tu poursuis le travail de ton oncle, prends garde ! Cela qui risque de t'attirer de graves ennuis.  
  
La jeune fille baissa les yeux et secoua la tête comme pour chasser de mauvais souvenirs.  
  
_Je le sais, murmura t'elle. Lorsque mon Oncle découvrit l'existence d'une terrible puissance maléfique évoluant sur Héra, il effectua nombres de recherches parfois périlleuses afin d'apprendre à mieux la connaître. De temps à autre il venait nous rendre visite à moi et à mon père pour nous exposer ses découvertes. Au fil des mois, mon père finit également par prendre goût à ces études et s'y consacra à son tour. Comme il est inscrit dans sa lettre, mon oncle craignait de se faire saisir et tuer par les serviteurs de ce terrible démon où même par ce démon lui-même. Et...c'est ce qui arriva ! A présent, il ne me reste plus que mon père. Il me faudra veiller sur lui, afin d'éviter qu'il subisse le même sort.  
  
_Et nous t'y aiderons, ajouta Freyja.  
  
Lunaria considéra les alentours avec méfiance  
  
_Il ne sert à rien de s'attarder plus longtemps dans ce marais sordide. Ma maison ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques lieux d'ici. A moins que vous ne désirez vous reposer encore quelques minutes...  
  
_Non, nous somme prêts. conclu vivement Bibi  
  
_Très bien, alors suivez-moi. sourit la jeune fille  
  
Les trois jeune gens quittèrent la zone marécageuse et retrouvèrent sur le sol sec de la plaine. Le soleil de ce milieu de matinée était voilé et le vent froid de l'hiver soufflait toujours dans les herbages. Lunaria marchait avec entrain afin qu'ils ne rencontrent le moins de monstres possible sur leur route. Freyja constata le regard soucieux de la jeune fille et observa le paysage avec le plus de vigilance possible. Bibi se tenait entre les deux jeune femmes et semblait lui aussi affairé. Le froid s'intensifiant au fil des minutes, leur faisait paraître le chemin affreusement long. Enfin, sous le faible soleil de midi, ils aperçurent enfin les ruines de Bloumécia. Freyja sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de sa ville natale qui avait tant souffert mais pourtant résistée jusqu'à présent. Elle se rappela du jour où un jeune couple citoyen de la ville lui avait annoncé la reconstruction de la cité . Mais la nouvelle période de gloire de Bloumecia avait peu durée. A nouveau en pleine prospérité, la guerre lui avait subitement arrachée la vie et réduite à feu et à sang. La jeune guerrière détourna son regard des ruines et aperçut alors une petite maison, celle de Lunaria. Elle semblait fort modeste mais son style était particulièrement charmant. Freyja sourit. Dans un endroit aussi désolé pouvait encore régner la vie, lueur d'espoir pour des jours meilleurs. 


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Dagga-Beatrix (ou Lenne comme vous préférez lol)  
  
e-mail : lenne7792@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: Angst/Action/Aventure  
  
Source: Final Fantasy IX  
  
Discaimer: Les personnages de Final Fantasy IX ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Squaresoft (excepté les personnages que j'ai inventé comme...vous verrez bien ki lol)  
  
NDLA : Fan de FF9 je me suis lancée dans une aventure que l'ont peut considérer comme la suite de cet épisode. Alors par contre en ce qui concerne le prologue et l'histoire de Kuja, je l'ai écris lorsque je n'avais pas terminée le jeu. Ce qui explique mes erreurs sur son passé. Bonne lecture si vous désirez le faire du moins. Mais vous n'avez pas cliqué sur ce lien innocemment de tte façon lol !  
  
CHAPITRE II  
  
Lunaria frappa à la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle attendit moment mais il n'y eut aucun réponse. Elle se retourna, gênée, vers ses convives mais Bibi et Freyja lui assurèrent que c'était inutile de s'en faire pour eux. Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille tourna le loquet de la petite porte en bois qui grinça lorsqu'elle se déplaça. Elle entra, suivie de Bibi et Freyja. Les trois jeunes gens apprécièrent la chaleur de la pièce comparée au froid mordant de l'extérieur. Lunaria alluma un foyer dans la cheminée et se réchauffa les mains, invitant la jeune guerrière et le petit mage à en faire de même. La jeune fille posa sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise et éclaira quelque peu le petit salon d'une bougie. Car en ces temps sombres et hivernaux, le soleil même, dans ses apparitions les plus rares, ne pouvait percer la brume épaisse qui recouvrait le ciel.  
  
La proximité de la maison avec les ruines de Bloumecia demeurait oppressante pour Freyja. La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher un regard douloureux de la fenêtre en direction de sa ville natale. La main de Bibi se posa sur son épaule.  
  
_N'affronte pas le passé si cela te fais trop de peine.  
  
Prenant les doigts du petit mage dans sa main, elle lui sourit tristement. Lunaria s'immobilisa et les observa avec compassion. _Allons, asseyez-vous et tachez de vous reposer un peu. Je vais chercher mon père. Il doit encore être plongé dans son travail.  
  
La jeune fille sortit une bouteille de liqueur d'une étagère et le leur servit à boire dans des verres. Puis, elle monta l'escalier sans bruit et frappa à la chambre de son père. Le silence y succéda. Elle entra timidement en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
_Père ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.  
  
La jeune femme s'étonna. La pièce était froide, sombre et vide. Toujours affairé à ses recherches, Delanir Alnirion était à longueur de journée enfermé dans sa chambre et ne la quittait que pour le repas où se consacrer quelques peu à sa fille. Il ne partait que quelquefois à la découverte d'indices à travers le continent, contrairement à son frère. Du moins à ce que Lunaria croyait. La jeune fille soupira. Il se s'était certainement absenté qu'un instant. Elle progressa jusqu'à son bureau, engloutit sous divers manuscrits et cartes et prit entre ses mains un parchemin assez récent, quoiqu'il fut déjà recouvert d'une couche épaisse de poussière provenant du plafond. Celle-ci se propagea dans l'air et provoqua à la jeune femme une quinte de toux. Une fois qu'elle eut reprit ses esprit, elle se résolu à lire le contenu de cet écrit et y reconnu immédiatement l'écriture gracieuse et égale de son père.  
  
« Cher Elrick  
  
Voici le dernier fruit de mes découvertes. Je te saurai gré de le prendre fortement au sérieux. Tu avais jugé le repère du Seigneur démoniaque situé au Sud des Terres Oubliées. Cette hypothèse s'était avérée pour moi évidente jusqu'à que qu'une nouvelle possibilité me frappe l'esprit ! Hier au soir, lassé de travailler sur d'anciennes cartes je décidai d'en consulter une plus récente ne datant seulement que d' un an et dont je ne m'étais jamais vraiment préoccupé, la jugeant trop superficielle. Je la comparai donc avec une antérieure aux dernières grandes guerres. Au départ, je ne constatais aucune différence dans le nom des villes ou l'emplacement des terres et des mers. Mais, au bout d'un instant, mon regard se focalisa sur un point de la nouvelle carte. Il me semblait que quelque chose changeait. En observant avec encore plus d'attention, il me parut alors que le nom de la cité d'Almenir s'effaçait sous mes yeux. Je collais les paumes des main contre mes yeux, croyant que la fatigue me jouait des tours. Quelque part j'aurais préféré qu'il s'agisse de cela. Car, à l'instant où mon doigt se positionnait sur les lettres à demi effacées, je fus brûlé ! La carte me glissa des mains et une flamme en surgit. Le feu se propagea à une vitesse ahurissante et, en moins de trois secondes, réduisit le parchemin à l'état de cendre. Mais j'eus clairement le temps de voir d'où provenait le foyer. La cité perdue d'Almenir recelait un mal dont la puissance encore inconnue de tous, allait se propager sur le monde. Je te transmets ces étranges et sombres nouvelles, Elrick. Cet évènement m'a beaucoup bouleversé mais je n'oublie pas que chaque découverte, aussi terrible soit-elle, ne pourra que nous aider à en savoir plus sur cette terrible entité maléfique. Rends toi dès demain chez moi pour mettre au point nos recherches ! Le temps presse, mon frère, et il nous faudra au plus vite prévenir les populations, étant les seuls à connaître cela. Ma maison n'est plus sûre en les lieux où elle se trouve. Je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas inquiéter ma fille. Adieu  
  
Delanir »  
  
Lunaria replia le parchemin, le regard perdu et le visage blême.  
  
_Cela est désormais inutile de chercher à le prévenir, père. souffla t'elle. A présent, mes craintes se précisent et quoique tu puisse me dire, tu ne m'empêchera pas de te protéger et de combattre ce mal s'il le faut ! Un danger mortel se rapproche....et il frappera bientôt!  
  
_Lunaria ? appela une voix féminine  
  
La jeune fille frémit  
  
_Tout va bien ? demanda la chevalière dragon inquiète  
  
_Euh...oui, je descends !  
  
Encore troublée par la lettre, Lunaria descendit les escalier avec empressement et manqua de trébucher.  
  
_Mon père n'est pas ici mais il ne s'absente jamais très longtemps. A mon avis, il ne tardera pas à revenir. leur annonça-elle souriante Freyja l'examina perplexe.  
  
_ Tu es restée là-haut assez longtemps et c'est à peine si nous t'avons entendu marcher. N'importe quel démon aurait pu surgir et t'emporter ! Mais l'essentiel est que tu sois là et que tu aille bien. conclut-elle  
  
La jeune fille éclata de rire.  
  
_Freyja ! Comment peux-tu donc vivre en voyant en permanence le mal partout ? Puis voyant l'expression sombre et attristée des deux jeunes gens, son sourire disparut et elle baissa les yeux.  
  
_Pardonnez-moi, il n'y a pas de quoi rire dans une telle situation. Il est vrai que cette maison ne se trouve pas à l'endroit le plus sécurisant. Mais comprenez que lorsque l'on viens de perdre son oncle et que la vie de son père est en danger, on ait besoin de rechercher un peu de sérénité.  
  
_Bien sûr. admit Freyja compatissante  
  
Bibi posa son verre de liqueur vide sur la table. Depuis qu'il avait goûté à la vigueur de la boisson, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Le jeune mage de se leva de sa chaise et vint rejoindre Freyja.  
  
_C'est très gentil à vous de nous avoir reçue d'une telle manière chez vous, Lunaria. remercia t'il la jeune fille. Mais ce serait gênant de passer pour des intrus auprès de votre père.  
  
_Ne vous en faites pas, les rassura Lunaria. Je lui expliquerai la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici et il comprendra. Ce serait ridicule de vous cacher. Au contraire, nous ne côtoyons presque jamais personne ! Recevoir de la visite ne peux que nous rendre heureux.  
  
Des pas se rapprochèrent de la maison. Les trois jeunes gens s'immobilisèrent un instant, puis Lunaria accourut à l'entrée. Alors, sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de poser sa main sur la poignet, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années apparut sur le seuil. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en lin vert foncé et d'une longue veste brune. Il portait enfin comme par-dessus, un manteau gris foncé lui descendant jusqu'au genoux. Le visage et les mains rougis par le froid, il entra rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison et referma la porte derrière lui. Il poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque la chaleur du foyer l'envahit. Puis, passant sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnant, il regarda Lunaria et lui sourit tendrement.  
  
_Lunaria ma fille, je suis heureux que tu sois là !  
  
La jeune fille se jeta à son cou.  
  
_Père ! J'étais inquiète, où étais-tu partis ? demanda la jeune fille en relâchant son étreinte.  
  
_Lunaria enfin ! Je ne sors presque jamais ! la rabroua t-il affectivement. T'opposerai-tu as ce que ton vieux père parte pour une fois se promener dans les alentours et profite de la douce fraîcheur de l'air d'Hiver ?  
  
Lunaria leva les yeux aux ciel mais tenta de dissimuler son scepticisme.  
  
_Oui c'est tout à fait normal que tu ai besoins de t'évader un peu, seulement...  
  
En écoutant la discussion Freyja ne put réprimer de sourire. Lunaria aimait à rassurer les autres mais en fin de compte son tempérament était aussi soucieux que celui de la chevalière.  
  
_...seulement des monstres risqueraient de m'attaquer sur la route et j'y laisserai ma vie ! conclut Delanir amusé.  
  
La jeune fille croisa les bras et lui lança un regard réprobateur.  
  
_Il ne s'agit pas seulement de...  
  
_...nous en reparlerons un peu plus tard. (il regarde par dessus l'épaule de sa fille et sourit). J'aimerai tout d'abord que tu me présente ces deux jeunes personnes.  
  
Lunaria se retourna et fit face à Freyja et Bibi le sourire au lèvres. Pour faire preuve de politesse, tous deux s'étaient levé dès l'arrivée de Delanir pour attendre de le saluer.  
  
_Ah...euh, bien sûr excusez moi ! Père, voici Freyja Crescent , grande Chevalière de l'Ordre du Dragon et Bibi, son compagnon, grand mage noir malgré son jeune âge ! annonça t'elle fièrement.  
  
_Bienvenue à vous dans ma modeste demeure ! Je m'appelle Delanir Alnirion. leur dit-il avec complaisance.  
  
Il serra la main de Bibi puis celle de Freyja.  
  
_C'est un honneur pour moi, Dame Freyja. Je ne pensais jamais vous rencontrer de cette façon mais j'en suis en toute circonstances très heureux.  
  
_Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Et sachez que je trouve votre maison fort agréable. répondit la Chevalière cordialement  
  
_Et vous pourriez y rester aussi longtemps que vous le désirer ! ajouta Lunaria rayonnante  
  
Se sentant fatigué, Delanir tira le dossier d'une chaise et s'assis.  
  
_Bien mais dis-moi Lunaria. Comment as-tu connu nos deux jeunes invités ?  
  
Lunaria raconta donc comment elle avait était témoin de l'attaque du Serlphyn envers les deux jeunes gens et comment elle les avait guérit de justesse après les avoir sauvés. Delanir écouta le récit de cette aventure avec attention, fronçant à certains passages les sourcils.  
  
_Après avoir fait connaissance ensemble, je leur ai alors proposés de venir ici afin qu'ils se reposent quelques temps s'ils le désiraient. conclu Lunaria  
  
Delanir hocha la tête en souriant puis se leva.  
  
_Tu as bien fait ma fille. Mais tu as donc quittée la maison sans ma permission ce matin.  
  
Ne trouvant aucune explication à donner, Lunaria baissa les yeux.  
  
_Oui Père. Je suis vraiment désolée, je...je ne recommencerai plus. balbutia- t-elle  
  
Son père la regarda d'un air impassible et se gratta soucieusement l'arrière de la tête.  
  
_Ne crois pas que je veux te priver de sortir Lunaria. Vois-tu moi-même j'ai besoin de m'évader. Seulement la période que nous vivons est loin d'être sereine.  
  
Il jeta à Bibi et Freyja un regard amusé.  
  
_Vous devez certainement me trouver idiot d'avoir construit ma maison dans une zone assez risquée depuis la fin des guerres. A vrai dire je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchis mais à présent je m'y suis tellement habitué et bien installé, que cela me ferai quelque chose de devoir l'abandonner.  
  
Freyja sourit  
  
_Je le sais, dit-elle. C'est très dur que de devoir quitter son foyer.  
  
Elle redonna un regard mélancolique à travers la fenêtre.  
  
_J'en ai fait l'expérience, il y a fort longtemps.  
  
_Nous le devons tous un jour ou l'autre. soupira Delanir  
  
Lunaria baissa les yeux.  
  
« Et sans le savoir nous le quittons quelquefois pour toujours. » songea Lunaria dont les mots faillirent surgirent de sa bouche.  
  
Soudain, Delanir frappa dans ses mains et retrouva son sourire bienveillant.  
  
_Depuis plus d'un mois que vous voyagez si dangereusement, vous devez être épuisés et morts de faim ! déclara t-il a l'intention de Freyja et Bibi. Restez surtout où vous êtes, je vais vous préparer un peu de quoi vous restaurer.  
  
L'homme se dirigea rapidement vers sa cuisine suivit de sa fille qu'il stoppa avant qu'elle ne puisse y entrer.  
  
_ Je vais me débrouiller Luna', tu peux rester avec tes amis.  
  
La jeune fille s'en retourna dans le salon et retrouva le jeune mage tentant encore de réconforter la chevalière accoudée a son fauteuil près de la fenêtre.  
  
Lunaria pouvait de moins en moins supporter de voir ses amis abattus par le chagrin.  
  
_Vous êtes fatigués et encore...sous le choc, bredouilla-t-elle. Mais en restant ici à l'abris, vous irez beaucoup mieux d'ici quelques jours.  
  
La jeune fille n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle avait parlé si doucement qu'elle se demanda si elle avait réellement été entendue. De toute façon ce n'était pas important. Elle avait utilisé le mot « abris » pour désigner sa maison mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Au contraire, ces deux jeunes personnes avaient posées pied dans le foyer le plus menacé et exposé au danger. Elle aurait pu leur éviter cela et ne pas les impliquer dans cette affaire de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais en découvrant lettre d'Elrick, Freyja était déjà au courant de cette sombre affaire. De plus, ayant été témoin de la mort du vieillard, cela aurait été impossible de faire comprendre à la chevalière qu'il avait été attaqué par quelques monstres quelconques, voir même des chiens. La jeune fille s'assit sur une chaise et poussa un long soupir de lassitude avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
Bibi et Freyja s'étaient immédiatement dévoués à la protéger face à la menace des Ténèbres. Au périls de leur vie, ils combattraient à ses côtés et la secourait lorsqu'elle sera en grave péril. Ce n'est pas ce que Lunaria aurait voulue. Haïssant mettre ses amis en danger, elle préférée affronter seule le mal et le vaincre au prix de sa vie. Elle avait perdu bien trop des siens pour devoir assister à la mort inéluctable du reste de sa famille et de ses nouveaux compagnons. Cependant, n'avait-elle pas en quelque sorte, mal présentée les choses ? Il lui aurait suffit d'atténuer la poids de la sombre vérité de façon à ce que ses deux amis lui fournisse juste l'aide nécessaire pour son combat. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait fallut qu'elle dévoile entièrement les dangers qu'elle courait avec son père, la vie qu'ils menaient ainsi que tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sur l'ombre qui menaçait Héra. A présent, elle avait engagée ses amis dans une lutte sans merci et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Pendant qu'elle se faisait des questions et des réponses dans sa tête, la mort de son oncle lui revint. Comment allait-elle annoncer cette atroce nouvelle à son père ? Lui qui était si jovial et attaché à son frère, comment le lui dire, comment briser le cœur d'une âme si heureuse ? Connaissant Delanir, la jeune fille savait qu'elle a faire à un homme très déterminé et studieux mais aussi terriblement émotif. La révélation du décès d'Elrick risquerait de changer à tout jamais sa vie. Le lourd silence de la pièce fut interrompu par le chuchotement de la voix de Bibi s'adressant à Freyja, puis revint plus pesant que jamais. Seul un bruit léger d'ustensiles de cuisine pouvait se faire entendre. Oppressée entre ses tracas et cette atmosphère impassible, Lunaria se releva brusquement et se rapprocha de ses amis. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais comme si elle avait devinée ses pensées, Freyja la devança.  
  
_Je sais, c'est dur de le lui annoncer. Constatant la stupéfaction de la jeune fille, la chevalière esquissa un triste sourire.  
  
_Ne crois pas qu'en te voyant si accablée je n'avais pas devinée tes soucis. La mort de ton oncle est certes un grand malheur pour toi et ton père mais tu n'en est en aucun cas responsable. Dès que tu seras assez forte, n'hésite surtout pas à l'avouer. Tu te sentiras même soulagée.  
  
_ C'est exact ...seulement j'ignore quand je serai prête. balbutia-t-elle. Mon père est tellement attaché à son frère...non je n'en suis pas encore capable ! Freyja vit les yeux de Lunaria subitement emplis de désarroi et de chagrin.  
  
_Alors prends ton temps Lunaria, dit-elle doucement. Cependant, rien ne sert d'essayer de cacher la vérité à ton père. Au contraire, il n'y a qu'en soulageant les tourments de son cœur auprès d'une personne aimée que l'on peut progresser et ainsi vaincre sa peine.  
  
_Tu as raison, approuva la jeune fille. Mais je ne dois pas perdre de temps à obtenir cette confiance ! Les Ténèbres menacent la Terre. La souffrance morale et la tristesse ne sont donc que des émotions humaines dont l'importance est minime comparée à l'ampleur de la menace pesant sur Héra . De toute façon, père finira bien par découvrir la fin tragique de mon oncle et il m'accuseras de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt ! Et en de telles circonstances, cette erreur ne m'est pas permise !  
  
_Quelle erreur ? demanda une voix masculine derrière eux  
  
Delanir apparut sur le seuil du petit salon, portant un chaudron de potage chaud et une corbeille de fruits. L'expression allègre de son visage avait maintenant laissée place à un masque de dureté. Comme prit par infraction, les trois jeunes gens avaient sursauté au ton ferme et sévère de sa voix. Par chance, il avait à peine entendu la fin de la conversation.  
  
_Je répète ma question Lunaria, fit-il plus menaçant. Quelle erreur ne dois- tu pas commettre ? Depuis mon retour j'ai lu dans tes yeux que tu tentais de me cacher quelque chose. Que ne dois-je pas savoir ? Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que ta petite échappée de ce matin n'avait en but, rien d'une promenade. Il se déplaça vers la table et y posa le chaudron puis la corbeille de fruits. Devenue très pâle, Lunaria arborait le visage d'un enfant que l'on grondait pour avoir commis une grande faute. Delanir s'impatienta.  
  
_Alors, je t'écoute ! Je ne te demande rien d'autre que l'entière vérité !  
  
La jeune fille releva les yeux.  
  
_Très bien ! murmura t-elle. Oui, je j'ai quittée ce matin la maison sans faire de bruit, en tachant de ne pas te réveiller. En effet, mon objectif premier était non pas une simple balade mais un exercice consistant à améliorer mes compétence aux combats.  
  
_Un exercice d'entraînement ! lâcha Delanir sarcastique  
  
_Oui un exercice d'entraînement ! lança Lunaria reprenant avec assurance et colère. Depuis la mort de Menfay, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre maître. Je dois donc m'exercer seule. N'oublie pas que je suis Chevalière Dragon et un bon Chevalier Dragon doit savoir régulièrement s'exercer à son art !  
  
_Mais pas sans un nouveau maître ! s'écria t-il. Tu n'est pas encore experte ma chère petite ! Tu cours à ta perte en partant combattre seule les démons !  
  
_Un Chevalier Dragon délaissant son art de la guerre ne serait-ce qu'un mois, n'est plus un Chevalier Dragon. Ce n'est pas une question de perte d'honneur mais de perte d'aptitude ! déclara la jeune fille d'un ton grave.  
  
_Tu es dure avec toi-même ma fille ! S'exposer au danger sans personne qui puisse te venir en aide est, sans que tu le veuille, marcher tout droit vers la mort.  
  
_Mais se préparer à affronter le chaos, c'est éviter qu'elle vienne frapper à notre porte ! Delanir soupira. C'était la première fois qu'il se voyait tenir un débat avec sa propre fille se déroulant sous les yeux d'une chevalière et d'un mage noir qui certainement, n'étaient nullement au courant du péril que courait le monde et trouvaient leur dispute profondément idiote.  
  
_Lunaria, s'adoucit-il. Bien que ton tempérament de guerrière te pousse à te battre, je ne te demande qu'une chose. Pour une fois, reste à la maison jusqu'à que le calme soit revenu. Cela risque de te paraître long et moi- même j'ignore comment toute cette histoire va se dérouler. Mais tu es l'être qui m'est le plus cher au monde. Comprends moi... je ne veux pas te perdre. Emue, Lunaria plaça une main douce sur la joue de son père.  
  
_Et moi je ne te demande qu'une chose. Par tes prétendues promenades dont tu risque mille fois plus de mourir que moi, ne sacrifie pas inutilement ta vie à la découverte de renseignement pour tes recherches. On perd bien trop de temps à approfondir sur l'existence de nos ennemis. Et lorsqu'ils viennent nous frapper et que, mortellement blessés nous nous plions sous le poids de leurs armes, il est déjà trop tard pour agir. Non je ne pourrai pas éternellement rester dans cette maison. Et tu devras partir toi aussi. Cette fois-ci, Delanir ne put reprendre sa fille. Il savait que Lunaria et lui étaient l'unes des cibles du Seigneur démoniaque. Il savait que rester dans leur maison ne ferait que faciliter la tâche à ses suppôts. Mais il savait aussi que la vie de sa fille étaient la chose la plus importante au monde et qu'il se tuerait si il en venait à la perdre. Il hocha la tête comme pour lui-même et se tourna vers Bibi et Freyja.  
  
_Mes chers amis, pardonnez notre querelle mais comprenez que pour moi, c'est un besoin primordial de connaître toute la vérité. Maintenant que vous êtes ici et que vous nous avez entendus, je pense que vous devez vous poser nombres de questions. Je vous expliquerai tout cela en détail, au plus vite. Et croyez-moi, ce que je vais vous révéler risque de profondément vous alarmer. Luna', tu pourras à ton tour venir écouter mon entière sincérité au sujet du nouveau fléau menaçant le monde. Je n'ai plus rien à cacher à personne, sauf à mes ennemis. Freyja s'avança alors vers lui. Un sentiment de pitié s'affichait sur son visage. Peut être concernant ce qu'elle allait lui dire.  
  
_Ne vous fatiguez pas, Bibi et moi sommes déjà au courant de tout cela. Lunaria m'a tout expliqué. Mais ne la blâmez pas. C'est en quelque sorte moi qui l'y ait contraint. En réalité, j'ai commencé à découvrit cette histoire dans cette lettre qu'un vieil homme m'avait confié avant de mourir. Il me semblait qu'il avait attendue pour me révéler sa mission. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Freyja parlait impassiblement sans élever le ton ni fondre sa voix en murmure. Pourtant, Lunaria sentait que la Chevalière souffrait dans sa déclaration.  
  
_Une...lettre ? bredouilla Delanir. Montrez-la moi ! Lunaria regarda Freyja avec appréhension. Cette dernière hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était temps d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle. La jeune fille rechercha le parchemin dans une de ses poche. Lorsqu'elle le retira, sa main trembla et elle lutta pour éviter qu'une crise de sanglots ne la saisisse.  
  
_Je...je n'ai pas trouvée le courage de te prévenir avant. parvint-elle seulement à dire. Delanir prit la lettre entre ses mains et la déplia pour la lire. Lorsqu'il en détacha les yeux, son visage était aussi expressif qu'une statue de pierre. Anxieuse, Lunaria posa une main sur son bras.  
  
_P...père. Je ressens la même peine que vous. Cet événement tourmentera davantage mon cœur que ne pourra le faire les Ténèbres. Freyja à reçu cette lettre de la main d'Elrick lui-même avant sa mort. Elle à obéit à sa demande et, accompagné de Bibi, elle est partit à ma recherche durant plus d'un mois, à travers des terres dangereuses et dévastées. Ils étaient déjà épuisés lorsque le Serlphyn les a attaqués. Puis je suis venue à leur secours....Voici exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
_Mr Alnirion, intervint soudainement Bibi. Quoiqu'il puisse advenir, nous sommes moi et Freyja, tous deux prêts à vous soutenir dans vos pires instants de chagrin ou de détresse. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup souffert. Tout au long de ma vie, j'ai été témoin de la mort mes amis mages noirs. J'aurai pu extérioriser ma souffrance et mes larmes, mais au lieu de cela je les aient renfermées au fond de mon âme. C'était comme si, de jour en jour, poignard s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en moi sans que je ne puisse le retirer. Si vous êtes furieux, vous pouvez toujours nous chasser. Nous ne vous en voudrons pas. Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir la peur de la mort mêlée a l'affliction. Et je me sentirai coupable d'avoir délaissé un homme et sa fille, tous deux emplis d'une incroyable bonté, aux griffes du désespoir et de la destruction.  
  
Delanir s'agenouilla en face du petit mage et lui sourit gentiment.  
  
_Pourquoi vous chasserai-je ? murmura t-il enfin  
  
Il se releva  
  
_Je n'ai pas prit connaissance de ce parchemin mais il ne m'a pas été nécessaire pour apprendre le décès de mon frère. Je lui avait aussi écrit un lettre. Mais voilà qu'elle traîne depuis plus de trois semaine sur mon bureau. A présent, cela est inutile de la lui envoyer. Prise d'indignation, Lunaria recula de trois pas. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et de rancune.  
  
_Tu étais déjà au courant de sa mort...et tu ne m'as rien dit ! souffla-t- elle  
  
_Lunaria attends...  
  
_Je te déteste ! hurla la jeune fille  
  
Elle se précipita vers l'escalier et le monta en trombe.  
  
_Lunaria ! s'écria Delanir  
  
Mais elle avait déjà refermée la porte de sa chambre. Une minute de silence se succéda. Puis  
  
Delanir, encore confus, se dirigea vers la table.  
  
_Voilà que j'ai retardé votre déjeuner. Je vous en pris asseyez vous et mangez à votre aise. Je suis désolé mais le repas est certainement déjà froid. Il est inutile que j'appelle Lunaria, elle risque de m'en vouloir durant un certain temps à présent ! Il servit ses deux invités, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Le repas se déroula dans un silence presque absolu. Freyja et Bibi n'osaient parler. Enfin, Delanir reprit sur le même ton désemparé qu'auparavant.  
  
_Je n'aurai jamais me mettre en colère. Je ne sais pas se qui m'as pris. Après tout elle à raison de vouloir se préparer à affronter ses ennemis. Elle a toujours était dévouée à se battre pour une juste cause. Je l'avait avertit du nouveau mal qui menaçait le monde ainsi que de notre position très risquée pour moi et elle. Mais c'est moi qui nous a tous deux mis en péril. J'ai voulus faire comme mon frère, effectuer des recherches sur cette entité maléfique. Mais que n'ai pas songer au répercussion que cela risquait d'avoir. J'ai mis Lunaria au courant de tout cela mais je lui ai caché l'essentiel. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter davantage. Il leva les yeux et fit un geste désespéré de la main.  
  
_Puis ma seconde grande faute fut de ne pas lui annoncer la mort de son Oncle. Quelle double-erreur ai-je fait ! Maintenant elle sera encore plus oppressée par son chagrin. Quand à mes promenades, ce sont bel et bien des recherches sur le terrain, des aventureuses recherches dont le risque est cent fois plus élevé pour moi que pour elle. Je suis le dernier membre de sa famille, elle m'aime et ne veux pas me voir mourir autant que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas la perdre. C'est une enfant adorable mais je suis un mauvais père. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais eu lieu de la prendre dans mes bras et de la chérir, j'attire les Ténèbres sur notre maison. Il ravala les larmes coulant de ses yeux.  
  
_Lunaria vous aime Delanir et elle vous pardonnera. dit doucement Freyja. Vous êtes innocent et elle le sais. Tout à l'heure j'ai parlé avec elle et croyez-moi, elle à peur de vous faire souffrir. Ce sont souvent les personnes dénuées de mal qui craignent le répandre. Bibi et moi avons juré à votre fille de la protéger à elle et à vous. Je n'ai rien à ajouter sur ce que mon compagnon vous à dit sur ce sujet. Acceptez-nous comme amis ou rejetez-nous si vous vous considérez comme assez fort pour résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Delanir sembla réfléchir un instant puis ses yeux brillèrent. Il semblait avoir oublié sa tristesse.  
  
_Votre sens du sacrifice est très développé, sourit-il. J'avais entendu parler de vous et je sais que vous avez déjà sauvé le monde plus d'une fois. Cette fois-ci je ne doutais pas que vous lutteriez encore mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que vous vous engageriez avant tout à protéger de modestes gens comme nous que vous ne connaissiez même pas.  
  
_Quelle importance cela peux faire, du moment que vous ne soyez pas nos ennemis. dit simplement Freyja  
  
_...et que vous aillez envie de vivre, de lutter contre l'Ombre pour répandre la Lumière, ajouta Bibi. Cela nous a fait beaucoup de peine d'être dans l'obligeance de laisser nos amis derrière nous. Mais cela me fait plaisir d'en trouver de nouveaux.  
  
_Si vous êtes à ce point dévoués pour nous alors portez plus votre attention sur ma fille que sur moi. Je commence à me faire vieux mais elle a toute sa vie devant elle. Il marqua un pause puis regarda Freyja.  
  
_J'étais rassuré lorsque Menfay lui enseignait son art tout en la défendant. Cependant, depuis la mort de celui-ci, je suis en permanence contrarié. J'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à la protéger. Dans sa lettre, j'ai vu qu'Elrick ne s'adressait à personne en particulier. Mais il savait parfaitement à qui la confier et malgré sa vieillesse, il n'était pas encore fou et pouvait encore reconnaître un excellent Chevalier Dragon capable de veiller sur sa nièce.  
  
_...Et de continuer le travail de Menfay. conclut Freyja  
  
_ Mon frère doit être fier d'avoir put confier la protection de sa fille à la légendaire Chevalière Dragon.  
  
Freyja fonça les sourcils.  
  
_Monsieur, je me suis engagée à aider Lunaria non en temps que précepteur mais amie. Je ne veux en aucun cas représenter un oppresseur pour elle.  
  
_Lunaria sera très certainement heureuse d'apprendre votre art et elle saura se montrer sérieuse. Quant à vous maître mage, s'adressa-t-il à Bibi, vous pourrez également lui enseigner l'art de la magie si vous jugez cela nécessaire. Avez-vous des questions ?  
  
_Non, conclut Freyja. Je deviendrai son maître. J'attribut également à mon compagnon une place aussi importante que la mienne. Mais tout cela se fera selon l'accord de Lunaria. Ce serait injuste de décider pour elle. 


End file.
